tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Saris Khan
Archived talk: [[User talk:LordGalvatron/archive1|'1']], [[User talk:LordGalvatron/archive2|'2']], [[User talk:LordGalvatron/archive3|'3']], [[User talk:LordGalvatron/archive4|'4']], [[User talk:LordGalvatron/archive5|'5']] RE: cyborneer's new clothes I will link you the updated cyborpack with model in it tomorrow. Check your YouTube tomorrow for a PM. ShermanZAtank (talk) 22:37, July 4, 2013 (UTC) New signature It looks good mate :D Stylx - [[User talk:Stylx|''I drive a Chevrolet LE-the-Creator.]] 17:59, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Uh, explanation for this, XD, it seems while Scarifar was making his signature (presumably using your sig as a template) he didn't change the link to his talk page, so when I responded to him, I didn't notice I was actually talking to you, sorry. Stylx - [[User talk:Stylx|''I drive a Chevrolet LE-the-Creator.]] 18:17, July 5, 2013 (UTC) A request I'd like to borrow HECU for a video I wanna do. Lets just say I would like CyborMedic to partake in a containment breach. ShermanZAtank (talk) 20:17, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Also any tips you could give on freaks contained in a HECU containment site would be much appreciated. I need a few for a mass escape. ShermanZAtank (talk) 21:14, July 5, 2013 (UTC) What have you done! Saris, whats with all these custom sigs going around the wiki? I've knoticed it's increased popularity and is it normal for users of my rank to even own a custom sig? LateSoundBlaster (talk) 21:15, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Just making sure if anything was "Against the Wiki's Rules". And I'll be back as soon as I make my custom sig.LateSoundBlaster (talk) 21:22, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Did it work? I am finally beautiful? Drive me closer! I want to hit them with my Sword! (talk) 00:44, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Stupid Question How do I make a "Warehouse" Page? FlamingHammers (talk) 06:15, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Question Hello, I'm not trying to ask you a stupid question, but how do you exactly delete photos on here? In case if I add update photos of one of my freaks and all, I can just simply delete the previous one I have. I can't somehow find the delete photo option anywhere when I try to delete one of my photos I want off. Isn't there anyway you can or is it the admin's thing to delete the pictures? (POOTISpencer here (talk) 00:48, July 15, 2013 (UTC)) RE: Allies Thank you at all, I edited the Snyphurr page and I put "Stupid BLU Heavy meets Painis Cupcake" because Snyphurr was there, but just a cameo...That's still bad? Snivy156 (talk) 16:15, July 16, 2013 (UTC) PNK Team Hey Saris, its PumpkinLordOLantern. Can you hex this Pack please? -'PumpkinLordOLantern '- [http://tf2freakshow.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:PumpkinLordOLantern Bazinga!] Aberrants theory Hey Saris, I just want to share some idea theory I recently came up with. Remember the Artic Assault episode of QMSC where Energineer's PRL team was murdered by Dr. Schadenfreude and Cryo? I wonder if Schadenfreude ever reused their bodies and converted them into his own personal army, the Aberrants? Looking at the picture in your warehouse reminded me of Energineer and his former PRL team, so I just thought it might be fitting for him to fight his former friends. Jillian189 (talk) 03:07, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Help with models Hey Saris, just one question I have for you. How do you guys make models for your Freaks on this wiki? I've seen most of them and they're pretty good, and I was planning to make some models for my own Freaks. But I haven't been able to because I don't know what programs to use (and because I have a Panasonic laptop that acts like a butt if I download and store anything its system can't handle). Do you know anything that can be useful? Help with models Hey Saris, just one question I have for you. How do you guys make models for your Freaks on this wiki? I've seen most of them and they're pretty good, and I was planning to make some models for my own Freaks. But I haven't been able to because I don't know what programs to use (and because I have a Panasonic laptop that acts like a butt if I download and store anything its system can't handle). Do you know anything that can be useful? Jillian189 (talk) 04:25, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Ah. No problems I got a new question.What do you think about new synthetmedic's infobox picture? Devad31 Heavy is Spy? I was hoping to create a page for the Heavy from the infamous Heavy is Spy video by gmodexpo, even though he only appears in one video. Is this OK with you? Also, if yes, what should I title the page? Twi'lek 1015 (talk) 02:36, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Requesting image deletion Well, since I can't delete any of my older photos, would you please do me only a little favor and delete my older Demo Samedi photos here? http://tf2freakshow.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles?until=20130519221137&file=Demosamedi.jpg I have newer photos of him now, even a preview image for the infobox now got replaced. Thanks! (POOTISpencer here (talk) 15:12, August 5, 2013 (UTC)) It will be more awesome if the Vagineers have Red eyes and needle sharp teeth. Seen here Soldine1000 (talk) 13:40, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi! i was wondering if you could tell me how to make my own page for my freak, "The Unusual Heavy." he's a new freak if your wondering. i have a video called "Meet the unusual heavy" uploaded showcasing his abilities. thanks for reading this :) I have a Question. Why is Rivfruit blocked (cheetah) Soldine1000 (talk) 00:32, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Signature Lord galvatron, I am making a brand-new monster from tf2, May i ask for help from you on how to make a monster in gmod, such as using the correct tools, and how to edit the body; kind of like Snyphurr's pose Pencilme00 (talk) 02:12, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Undead Demoknight Hey,i just wanted to ask can you create a custom skin for Undead Demoknight and can i made him fight soldine?If not then tell me how to hex and create skins.Please:)Devad31 (talk) 14:12, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Non-standard teams=Custom models? I'm asking myself,if a certain monster doesn't have a RED/BLU uniform,does that mean it has a custom skin?Girrardi290 (talk) 17:47, October 8, 2013 (UTC) I sent you an Image for your warehouse :) Soldine1000 (talk) 18:11, October 20, 2013 (UTC) KHAAAAAN Saris y u so ded lately OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 18:37, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I sent you a picture for your warehouse :) Soldine1000 (talk) 19:20, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Creator videos don't need to be notable? I saw that the Masked Offenders' creator videos aren't notable,but are still added!Does that mean that creators' videos don't need to be notable?Girrardi290 (talk) 18:33, November 1, 2013 (UTC) How to make a warehouse? I'm trying to make a warehouse,but it's too hard for me!Can someone please help?Girrardi290 (talk) 11:06, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Danke schön,SarisKhan! Thanks for the warehouse,mate!Girrardi290 (talk) 12:23, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing I will take your shots... if YOU get online on Steam. Fuck it damn saris I need speaky times with you. 100 days offline is too much for me. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 18:55, November 2, 2013 (UTC) May I please make Nihilanth as Dr. Schadenfreude's brother? 18:01, November 3, 2013 (UTC) May I please make my freak Nihilanth as Dr. Schadenfreude's brother? Soldine1000 (talk) 18:11, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Help with hex stoofs 'ello. Kuga here, I need you to teach me how could I extract a .vtf file from a non addon (the Sentry lv3 more specifically) to make a custom skin I'll need you later to hex. I would appreciate if you went online once again to teach me. You can always just help me right here but that no fun :( General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 17:42, November 14, 2013 (UTC) I thinked and I know why you don't actually upload videos much. You actually upload videos only on holidays and days off just to make it easier for yourself. Hopefully you would have a good mood this winter from last year... Soldine1000 (talk) 20:59, November 20, 2013 (UTC) I've planned Nihilanth's origin around a bit. If possible, Nihilanth releases Dr. Schadenfreude from prison and becomes friends and helps him resurrect his minions. Soldine1000 (talk) 15:03, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Saris, I left you a gmail message. Hope you can read it asap. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 19:31, November 29, 2013 (UTC) fluid stuff messing with the wiki Basically now the wiki has an annoyingly big sice for letters. The guys at wikia say that adding .WikiaArticle { font-size: 13px; line-height: 21px; } .WikiaPageHeader h1, .WikiaPageHeader .WikiaRail .module h2, .WikiaRail .module .WikiaPageHeader h2, .WikiaPageHeader .WikiaRail #RIGHT_SKYSCRAPER h2, .WikiaRail #RIGHT_SKYSCRAPER .WikiaPageHeader h2 { display: inline; font-size: 26px; margin: 0 10px 0 0; line-height: 27px; word-wrap: break-word; } this to the wikia.css, it can become back to where it was, but I can't seem to make it work at all. Can you give it a go? General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 10:18, December 5, 2013 (UTC) TF2 Freaks are gmod monsters. Thusly, your reason for reverting my edit is absurd. Also, the Elements of Insanity are technically TF2 Freaks to some degree and as variants are at least worth mentioning. Also, if you meant ponies, then your reasoning is counterintuitive, as it effectively takes an anti-pony bais. A simple mention would be more neutral. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 15:09, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Monsters based on TF2 freaks are relevant information and depending on the derivative monster, can be notable, as an encyclopedia, is it not a wiki's responsibility to include every notable detail? I would not try to argue the notability of the EoI either as TheInvertedShadow is very well known in the various gmod communities. Also, I apologize, I had indeed overlooked the fact that it doesn't go the other way around. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 01:23, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm actually glad you brought that up. You see, this wiki is redundant. Make of that what you will, but I think it's an important point. I also re-iterate that not even making a small mention will effectively give this wiki an anti-pony bias, and thus you can not claim neutrality. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 00:35, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I had really hoped we could settle this in a professional manner, but it's clear your paranoia is clouding your judgement and capacity for logic. It's ironic really, these vandals you pointed out to me are clearly afraid of incurring the wrath of admins, this is actually a common trend I've noticed on multiple wikis, their fear is indicated by their not logging in(not that it helps, because they can still be banned, I imagine they just don't want people knowing who they are, which again is an issue of fear and cowardice). However, you're more afraid of them! This isn't even about professionalism anymore. It's about your paranoia and lack of capacity for proper reasoning on this issue brought on by said paranoia, worst two bits about this: The changes to the pages would be very small ones, just simple mentions, and that you're not even willing to give it a chance. So, knowing that under these conditions, I'm not changing your mind, I would at least ask of you to discuss the issue with the other admins on this wiki, point them to everything I have said thus far, then come to an agreement. I will drop this anyway because it will just keep going in circles at this point, but I should hope you have enough capacity for reasoning on this issue to do that. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 06:35, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Soldine vs Handsome Rogue round 2 Hey Saris, I'm unsure if I have already asked about this (I would check but your talk page is quite humungous and I'm quite lazy as you know :p) but I was wondering what is going to happen with Soldine's second fight with HR. I feel that you would want to do it since they are your guys and all but then I also have my own ideas about their fight too. I just want to know if you want to make it yourself (as I said I'm not sure if I've already asked this) or if you don't mind. Frankly I think you should do it but I just want to be sure. (I'll also be sure to remember that I've asked this time XD) Stylx - [[User talk:Stylx|''I drive a Chevrolet LE-the-Creator.]] 08:12, January 10, 2014 (UTC) May I call your attention back to the Vaginvasion Tennis? I've started production of it again (don't expect it soon, I have my first University Exams lul) so I want to make sure you all agree or if you have objections and stuff. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 12:35, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Please refer to this and post your opinion and if you agree with the plot and blah blah blah General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 16:24, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I just wanted to ask in case you wanted to do it, since it is one of the prominant side plots in the QMSC. Also yeah, I was gonna try and start it after I do the 2nd finale part (which I'm 2 minutes into atm) and the Doppelganger video, which I have to redo >~<. This time I won't forget I asked this, heh. Stylx - [[User talk:Stylx|''I drive a Chevrolet LE-the-Creator.]] 16:54, January 10, 2014 (UTC) I'm so looking forward to your last QMSC video and I'll hope for the best until it's released and is going to be a good one. Kepp up the nice work gent. :) Soldine1000 (talk) 20:13, January 16, 2014 (UTC) I have 2 questions. 1. what type of tools/addons do you use for special effects? 2. If Destroyer fights Team Killer, who's going to win? Soldine1000 (talk) 21:53, January 20, 2014 (UTC) QMSC final battle music ideas 1. Hellion Sounds - Battle 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0dhkzngfmng&list=PLpblsjWOAkmE2R00xwjOYXNreMxTitQgb&index=164 2. Unreal - Neve's Crossing (Fredrik Miller Remix): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KUE6AKP-3Cs&list=PLpblsjWOAkmE2R00xwjOYXNreMxTitQgb&index=161 3. From Autumn To Ashes - The After Dinner Payback: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NlPKeYCcV-8&list=PLpblsjWOAkmE2R00xwjOYXNreMxTitQgb&index=147 4. Crash Bandicoot 4 - Crashes to Ashes: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bSfGiReWiak&list=PLpblsjWOAkmE2R00xwjOYXNreMxTitQgb&index=137 5. System Shock 2 - Command Deck: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JiQHBGfYr0g&list=PLpblsjWOAkmE2R00xwjOYXNreMxTitQgb&index=156 6. In Flames - Only For The Weak: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EmCA7EwE3rY 7. Painkiller - Town (Fight): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2sz-LD9S0-A&list=PLpblsjWOAkmE2R00xwjOYXNreMxTitQgb&index=4 8. Quake III - Soundtrack 3: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2PwjlAGIxUU&list=PLpblsjWOAkmE2R00xwjOYXNreMxTitQgb&index=16 9. Tyrian - Frozen Caves of Camanis: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4pS7yQ9M63M 10. Other If you want to do that your own way, That's OK... This is andrewweeson, I'll see you sometime :) 13:26, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Need to regain a hex Hey Saris, sorry for being a bother but I need the the Scout Jensen skin hex that you made for me a while ago, for some strange reason it deleted itself from my addons after my reformat and I was unaware of its disappearance until recently. Also may I request a hex on top of this, it's for J.D's fail safe weapon (I need to redesign it due to technicalities in Gmod and for aesthetic quality) Here is the link for the fail safe weapon - Fail Safe and if it is needed, here is the link for the model too - Scout Jensen Once again apologies for being an annoyance, but these are kind of imperative for a video I have been planning for quite some time now. Stylx - [[User talk:Stylx|''I drive a Chevrolet LE-the-Creator.]] 07:46, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I see, that kinda sucks how steam has kinda crippled the best part of Garry's Mod, oh well, thanks for the proxy idea, at least I should be able to make the video. I wish I still had that Scout Jensen skin but I guess I'll have to roll with the punches. Thanks anyway mate. :D Stylx - [[User talk:Stylx|''I drive a Chevrolet LE-the-Creator.]] 20:22, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Interesting and possibly Disturbing online occurrence on Blightcaller's Talk page If you managed to read the last thing I posted here, don't bother looking into it. I saw the wiki's editing history. Kugawattan didn't like what I did or what the talk page was being used for on Blightcaller and so he erased the entire page of content. Oh well... Thanks for intruducin' me to the wiki however. ((PS: I don't make vids in GMod just so you know, but I am an avid follower of them. Trust me.)) M4 C-Corp (talk) 21:18, March 6, 2014 (UTC)